


For the Love of a Rose

by SeeDe



Series: The Witcher Storys [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), witcher 1
Genre: AU, Fanart, Fever Dreams, M/M, Rule Breaking, Side Story, Siegfried always gets hurt, or not??
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerald geht die ganze Geschichte auf die Nerven, aber wenigstens findet er einen Ritter an seiner Seite, welcher das Leben in Wyzima etwas aufhellt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschicht spielt mit dem Orden als Verbündeter (auch wenn ich lieber nur Siegfried hätte, nicht alle Knalltüten dieses Vereins). Story bleibt, weitestgehend. Dies sind kleine Randereignisse, was sich dazwischen abgespielt haben könnte ^^

# Für die Liebe einer Rose

### Chapter 1

  
Auf seinem Weg zum Druidenhain quatschten ihn die Holzfäller von der Seite an. Einer bat ihm seine gesamten Habseligkeiten an für 200 Orens. Der Hexer sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er hatte beinah Angst, dass er nicht darauf einging. Mit dem Geld in der Hand sprintete er los und wäre beinah von einem Ertrunkenen unter Wasser gezogen worden. Den Menschen musste man einfach immer helfen. Er zog weiter Richtung Holzlager. Aus der Ferne erkannte er ein Lagerfeuer, welches zuvor niemals gebrannt hatte. Männer in roter Rüstung liefen hin und her, sie schienen sich genauso fehl am Platz zu fühlen wie sie auch waren. Zwischen ihnen saß ein einzelner Ritter ohne Helm der durch sein blondes Haar strich. Mit langsamen Schritten nährte sich der Hexer dem Lager und wurde nicht einmal angesprochen. Die beiden anderen Ritter sahen auf, daraufhin drehte sich auch der dritte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung sprang er auf, bereute es allerdings sofort.  
_"Aaaaa. Gerald? Wie schön euch zu sehen."_  
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt er sein Bein und versuchte so normal wie nur möglich zu klingen.  
_"Ebenfalls Siegfried. Was ist passiert?"_  
_"Wir haben eine Gruppe Ertrunkene zerschlagen, ein Echinopsdorn hat mein Knie erwischt."_  
_"Die Wunde muss versorgt werden."_  
_"Keine Zeit für Banalitäten, eine Gruppe Eichhörnchen treffen sich nicht weit von hier mit Händlern. Sie wollen Waffen kaufen. Kämpft mit uns Gerald, Ich ernenne euch zum Kommandant meiner Einheit."_  
_"Ich bin ein Hexer, kein Soldat."_  
_"Das seid ihr, ihr würdet dem Orden der flammenden Rose einen Dienst erweisen. Wir würden in eurer Schuld stehen."_  
_"Wer sind die Händler?"_  
_"Sie sind Schmuggler und Diebe, ihr Name leitet sich vom elfischen Wort für Habgier ab."_  
_"Na gut, aber ich tue dies nicht für den Orden. Ich werde deine Männer anführen. Bleibt und kümmert euch um eure Verletzungen."_  
_"Habt dank."_  
_"Hmm."_

~Ƣ~

  
Vier Männer hängten sich an die Fersen des Hexers. Auf dem Golem Friedhof erkannte er die Scoia'tael aus dem Lager, als sie ihn erkannten flog sofort der erste Pfeil. Die Elfen hatten ihn schon vorher nicht gemocht, wie er durchs Lager schlich und ihre Kräuter pflückte. Jetzt wollten sie ein Zeichen setzen und die Menschen bezwingen. Sie waren nicht wehrlos und der Hexer zwischen ihnen schwang seine Klinge ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Die Bogenschützin, die ihn vorher noch mit ihrer Pflanzenkenntnis bloß stellen wollte, spürte den Stahl seines Schwertes als letztes.  
_"Alles erledigt, kehren wir zurück."_  
Die Männer liefen weiterhin mit gezücktem Schwert, als würden sie geradewegs in die nächste Gruppe laufen. Gerald ging gelassen ins Lager zurück.  
_"Wie ist es gelaufen?"_  
_"Der Friedhof beherbergt jetzt auch Elfen und Zwerge."_  
_"Ich wusste ihr seid der Richtige, mein Vertrauen in euch hat mich nicht im Stich gelassen."_  
_"Natürlich. Ich werde mich wieder auf meinen Weg machen. Bis später."_  
_"Mag deine Reise sicher sein Gerald."_

~Ƣ~

  
Dank dem Druiden hingen Gewitterwolken über dem Sumpf. Der Fährmann konnte es gar nicht erwarten endlich zu verschwinden. Die Abenddämmerung legte sich über Wyzima, die Torwächter entzündeten bereits die Fackeln, hatten aber noch ein Lächeln für den bekannten Hexer übrig. Das Wetter wurde immer ungemütlicher es begann zu regnen und die Straßen verwandelten sich in Dreckflüsse. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er rote Roben die Richtung Kirche gehen, an ihrem Ende ein blonder Ritter der sich an einem Fass abstützte. Die anderen verschwanden hinter den großen Toren, während der einzelne versuchte sich zusammen zu nehmen.  
_"Ihr hättet meinen Rat ernst nehmen sollen, jetzt könnt ihr nicht mal mehr laufen."_  
_"Gerald? Ich…die Heiler sind mit den Kranken beschäftigt. Ich kann sie nicht von ihrer Arbeit abbringen."_  
_"Heiler sollten sich um die Lebenden sorgen, nicht um die die ohnehin sterben werden. Kommt Siegfried."_  
Der Ritter hatte keine Zeit Ausflüchte zu suchen und als der Hexer schon sein Gewicht im Arm hatte, sagte er auch nichts mehr. Es waren nur wenige Meter bis zu seinem Zimmer und Gerald merkte wie mit jedem Meter der Ritter weniger mithalf. Seine Augen waren beinah geschlossen, er stolperte nur noch von einem auf den anderen Fuß. Als sie vor dem Tor standen hing er nur noch an seiner Schulter.  
_"Ihr habt sicher nicht daran gedacht die vergifteten Stacheln zu entfernen?"_  
Siegfried rutschte weiter von seiner Schulter.  
_"Für einen belesenen Ungeheuer Töter war das dumm."_  
Der Hexer ließ ihn auf sein Bett fallen und machte sich ein erstes Bild von der Wunde. Drei tiefe Stacheln genau unterhalb des Kniegelenks und jede Menge Dreck und zerfetzter Stoff der Rüstung.  
_"Ich bin kein Heiler, also wird das etwas mehr wehtun."_  
Siegfried erwiderte nichts, er war bereits im Land der Träume. Gerald begann mit der Rüstung, der Stoff und der Schlamm, was blieb waren die Pflanzenteile. Ein Lappen zwischen den Zähnen, drei Flaschen Pflaumenschnaps und ein kräftiger Zug waren seine einzigen Materialien. Er zog sie alle drei mit einem Mal raus. Siegfried schreckte hoch und schrie durch das Tuch. Seine Hände verkrampften in den Lacken auf denen er lag und er versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Schwer Atmend legte er seinen Körper wieder ab und konzentrierte sich auf den Schmerz.  
_"Ihr hättet sie viel schneller versorgen sollen, seid froh, dass ihr es bis in die Stadt geschafft habt, das Gift hätte euch töten können."_  
_"Ihr wacht über mich. Noch nie wurdet ihr nach einer so kurzen Zeit wieder in der Stadt gesehen."_  
_"Ich habe Arbeit in der Stadt, es war eine glückliche Fügung das ich euch traf. Ich habe euch einen Trank gegen das Gift verabreicht, die Schlaffheit sollte bald nachlassen. Ich werde die Wunden jetzt zunähen, macht euch bereit."_  
Er machte keine Geräusche mehr nur sein schneller Atem und seine zusammengekniffenen Augen zeichneten den Schmerz ab den er gerade erlitt. Der Hexer zerbiss den Faden und schmiss die Nadel zu den blutbefleckten Tüchern, in der Zwischenzeit war der Ritter wieder still geworden. Auf seiner Stirn zeichneten sich Schweißtropfen ab die im Licht des Kamins gelblich glänzten. Gerald nahm einen Schluck Schnaps und beugte sich nach vorn.  
_"Siegfried ihr könnt jetzt nicht einschlafen, ihr dürft euch nicht entspannen, dann sterbt ihr! Die Dosis in eurem Blut ist noch zu hoch!"_  
Mit einem Klapps auf die Wange holte er ihn zurück. Schläfrig blinzelte er dem Hexer entgegen.  
_"Die ewige Flamme schuf euch ihre Wärme zu verbreiten…"_  
_"Das hat sie. Komm, sieh mir in die Augen Siegfried. Es könnte gleich etwas brennen."_  
Er stopfte den Stoff in seinen Mund zurück und kippte einen großen Schluck Pflaumenschnaps über die Wunde. Siegfried lief Rot an und seine Adern wurden sichtbar.  
_"Hmmmm!"_  
_"Tut mir Leid, aber das war eure eigene Schuld und ich werde euch nicht sterben lassen."_  
Gerald stand auf und wusch sich seine blutigen Hände in einem alten Holzeimer.  
_"Wa-ser."_  
Die Flasche stand genau vor dem Ritter er müsste sich nur nach vorn lehnen und sie nehmen. Aber er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und machte nichts mehr. Der Hexer reichte ihm die Flasche rüber und er fing an zu blinzeln.  
_"Keine Sorge, das ist nicht das verseuchte Wasser aus dem Brunnen. Nur Tafelwasser, das gleiche habe ich zum Reinigen deines Beins verwendet."_  
Seine Hand zitterte doch sie nahm das Glas. Die Augen des Ritters waren glasig und starrten die ganze Zeit in seine.  
_"Was ist?"_  
_"Ihr sagtet ich solle in eure Augen sehen…"_  
_"Ihr solltet nur nicht einschlafen."_  
_"Nein, ich…dachte nur. Ich habe noch nie solche Augen gesehen. Sie sind nicht wie die Augen der Menschen oder der Anderlinge."_  
_"Das sind sie nicht, ein Merkmal der Hexer die alle Stufen überlebt haben sind die mutierten Augen."_  
_"Sie sind die einer Katze, seht ihr mit ihnen wie sie?"_  
_"Nein, aber ich kann einen Trank einnehmen, dann kann ich wie sie sehen."_  
_"Euer weißes Haar ist auch eine Mutation oder?"_  
_"Ja, es ist eine Erscheinung die die Leute sofort erkennen. Sie haben mir den Namen 'Weißer Wolf' gegeben."_  
Siegfried lächelte und schloss seine Augen wieder.  
_"Eine sehr schöne Mutation, genau wie eure Augen. Diese Farbe ist die eines milden Herbsttages in der Natur."_  
Gerald erstarrte. Durch seine Mutationen hatte er zahlreiche Namen, die von den Leuten mit Freuden auch in seiner Nähe gerufen wurden. 'Missgeburt' 'Bastard eines Dämon' und viele mehr. Viele bezeichneten sie als auffällig oder speziell, aber an was er sich mit Sicherheit erinnern würde, wäre das Wort 'schön'. Nicht mal Triss hatte so etwas gesagt, er fragte sich ob sie das früher getan hatte. Durch seine Amnesie wusste er nicht mehr wer sie wirklich war oder die Zwerge, die mit ihm wie Familie sprachen.  
_"'Schön' ist etwas was ich bisher nie hörte."_  
_"Vielleicht nicht, aber ich sehe euch so. Ungeachtet eures Seins, ist es keine Verunstaltung. Es ist ein Teil von euch, wisst ihr wie ihr vorher aussaht?"_  
_"Wie ein gewöhnlicher Bauersjunge. Ich erinnere mich nicht."_  
_"Es ist nicht von Bedeutung, nehme ich an. Menschen urteilen viel zu schnell über ein Wesen, sogar über ihresgleichen."_  
_"Das tut ihr nicht. Ich bemerkte es schon in der Kanalisation, es kam mir komisch vor, als ihr eine Zusammenarbeit vorgeschlagen habt."_  
_"Das ist es was mir im Orden viele Feinde beschert, sie sind blind durch ihr Urteil."_  
_"Bleibt wie ihr seid Siegfried, ihr seid die Flamme zwischen den ausgebrannten Kerzen."_  
Siegfried lachte, es war ein leises und auch schnell schmerzhaftes Lachen.  
_"Eine guter Bildspruch. Ich sehe mich eher als die kleine Flamme die noch Angst hat alles in Flammen zu setzten."_  
_"Jeder Krieg ist es wert verhindert zu werden. Es gibt genug Leid in der Welt._  
…  
_Siegfried?"_  
Der Ritter hatte die Augen zu und antwortete nicht. Auf ein Rütteln und seinen Namen kam ebenfalls keine Reaktion. Langsam verlor Gerald seine gelassene Stimmung und sein Puls stieg. Puls, das war ein guter Gedanke, er lehnte sich vor um mit der Hand an seinen Hals zu kommen. Der Schlag war langsam aber spürbar, je länger er ihn fühlte je schneller wurde er. Vertieft in den Rhythmus der Ader, zuckte er zusammen als etwas seine Stützhand anfasste. Die Hand, die eben noch verkrampft an dem Betttuch gehangen hatte, lag jetzt auf seiner.  
_"Ich sagte doch du sollt die Augen nicht schließen."_  
_"Ich muss kurz bewusstlos gewesen sein."_  
_"Wirklich? Es fühlte sich mehr wie geplant an, dein Herz hat dich verraten."_  
Der blasse Ritter öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt und lächelte müde. Der Hexer blieb in seiner kalten Mimik.  
_"Das hat es oft gemacht, aber es hat sich später steht's als richtig herausgestellt. Doch ich hatte niemals eine Entscheidung die mein gegenüber gefühlt hat."_  
_"Für alles gibt es ein erstes Mal."_  
Er wollte sich wieder auf den Holzhocker zurücksetzen, was ihm ein enttäuschtes Gesicht bescherte. Seine linke Hand war unter Siegfrieds gefangen, er ließ sie nicht wegrutschen.  
_"In etwa einer Stunde solltet ihr euch bedenkenlos schlafen legen können. Das Gift sollte dann neutralisiert sein."_  
Es verschaffte dem Blonden kein Lächeln, sein Blick ruhte weiterhin auf dem Hexer. Dieser sah auf die Hände und zog seine kräftig zurück. Mit einem kurzen Blick zurück zu Siegfried umfasste er seine und hielt sie so fest, dass seine Finger Weiß wurden.  
_"Ihr seid kein besonders gläubiger Ritter oder?"_  
Sein Gesicht strahlte wieder mit einem kleinen müden Lächeln.  
_"Ich glaube an ihre Lehren, aber alle in Worte festgehaltenen Regeln sind weltlich. Die Flamme braucht keine Schreiber um ihre Anhänger zu berühren."_  
_"Ich schätze die körperliche Berührung mehr als die bloße Vorstellung."_  
Der Hexer erhob sich von seinem Platz und stieg auf das Bett. Die gelblichen, vertikalen Schlitzaugen verschlangen die menschlichen Blauen. Siegfrieds Zimmer neben der Kathedrale würde vielleicht ein Ort werden an dem seine größte Sünde passierte, aber damit wird er leben können. Er hatte den Hexer lange beobachtet, seine Handlungen, seine Weise die Welt zu sehen. Er wollte diesen Mann besser kennen, ihn für die gute Sache begeistern. Aber nicht jetzt, nicht heute, jetzt war er sein. Für heute diente er nicht dem Orden.  
Es war so lange her, zu lange. Der Hexer über ihm strich seine Arme nach oben und stützte sich an beiden Seiten seines Kopfes ab. Siegfried hielt beinah den Atem an und konnte nur in das Gesicht starren, das ihm immer näher kam. Kurz vor dem Berühren blieb es stehen. Er sah auf die leicht offenen Lippen, vernarbt und nur eine Federbreite weg von seinen. Der Hexer wartete auf seine Reaktion, er beobachtete seine Blicke und unsicheren Bewegungen. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, es sollte weitergehen. So strich er durch die langen, weißen Strähnen des Mutanten. Über seine Ohren, seine Narben auf den Wangen bis zu seinen Schultern und zurück zum Nacken. Mit seinen Händen drückte er seinen Kopf, die Millimeter die es bis zur Berührung brauchte, zu sich. Die Bartstoppeln kratzten an seinen entlang und der Geschmack von Schnaps lag auf seinen Lippen. Gerald tat anfangs nichts, bis Siegfried an seinem Hemd zog. Wie aus einer Trunks erwacht pressten seine Lippen auf seine. Seine Zunge führte Kunststück von und mischte diese mit Feuchtigkeit und Leidenschaft. Luftholen war beinah unmöglich die küsse gingen beinah nahtlos ineinander über. Mit einem lauten Klirren vielen Geralds Schwerter zu Boden und der Ritter öffnete die Augen. Die sonst so blassen Wangen waren Rot und strahlten Wärme aus. Die sonst schlitzartigen Linsen waren weit offen und dominierten die Augen. Wie ein Jäger der sich auf seine Beute stürzt, eine Beute die drauf und dran war sein Hemd zu zerstören. Er kniete noch über dem Ritter was seine Hände vom Geschehen ausschloss. Ein weiterer Kuss diente als Ablenkung. Gerald schob ein Knie zwischen die Beine des Ritters und machte Raum für seinen Körper. Mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung legte er sich ab und presste sich gegen Siegfried. Dieser stöhnte, machte seine Beine weiter auf und hob seine Hüfte gegen die des Hexers. Er zog den Ausschnitt seines Hemds nach unten bis über seine Brust und küsste seine Nippel. Die rauen Bartstoppeln kratzten über die empfindliche Haut, zusammen mit der Zunge die ihre Kreise zog wurde er langsam verrückt. Es wurde immer wärmer im Raum und er war sich sicher es lag nicht an dem Gift in seinen Adern. Kräftige Hände hielten ihn nah an dem Körper des anderen und schoben sein Hemd immer weiter nach oben. Dann war sein Blick kurz unterbrochen und das Kleidungsstück flog in die andere Ecke des Zimmers. Er wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Händen, eine an Geralds Schulter die andere durch die langen, weißen Haare. Langsam kam sein Gesicht wieder auf Siegfrieds Höhe. Seine Pupillen geweitet wie ein Tier das bereit zum Angriff war.  
_"Offenbar doch nicht so geplant."_  
_"Ich dachte nicht euch so weit zu bekommen, huh."_  
_"Ich bin nicht scheu und wisst ihr was?"_  
Er steckte seine Hand in Siegfrieds Hose und umfasste seinen Penis. Das massieren seines Fleisches ließ Siegfrieds Kopf ins Kissen schmettern. Seine Kehle ausgestreckt holte er Luft.  
_"Ahh… huh, wa… was?"_  
_"Ihr musst mich nicht mal bezahlen. Und meinem Eindruck nach würdet ihr niemals eine Hure anheuern."_  
_"Flamme… macht weiter, bitte."_  
_"Ein Ritter bittet einen Mutanten etwas zu tun? Selten gehört."_  
Mit einer langsamer Bewegung glitt die raue Hand über seine Länge und wieder hoch. Zwischen seinen Zähnen rollte er Nippel des Menschen und leckte dann über die gerötete Haut.  
_"Ihr seid ein Sünder Siegfried. Sich den Gelüsten der Lust hinzugeben. Euer Priester wird euch sicher die Hölle vorpredigen."_  
Der Ritter langte nach oben und zog den Hexer in einen Kuss, der nur Zähne und Zunge war. Seine Hand umfasste Geralds. Gemeinsam erreichten sie die Schwelle an dem seine Zurückhaltung brach. Er kam auf seinen Bach und Teile seiner Brust. Nachdem er langsam wieder klar sehen konnte, erkannte er das lange, weiße Haar neben seinem Gesicht, dann fühlte er den Biss in sein Ohrläppchen.  
Jahre der Einsamkeit waren wie weggeschwemmt, die Verluste, die Entsagungen, sie verloren sich im Nichts als dieses andere Wesen so nach bei ihm war, dass er den Atem an seinen Lippen fühlte. Er legte seine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und er legte seine Stirn an die des anderen. Nach einer kurzen Pause öffnete er seine Augen und sah ein stilles Lächeln des Hexers. Nie hatte er ihn lachen sehen, es verleite ihm eine viel freundlichere Erscheinung. Die Katzenaugen waren noch geschlossen und er genoss jede Sekunde die er dieses Bild sah. Als sie sich öffneten verschwand auch der Zauber.  
_"Ihr wollt mich doch nicht etwa hier behalten?"_  
_"Und wenn ich es wollte?"_  
_"Dann solltet ihr baden."_  
_"Gut."_  
Er wollte sich gerade aufrichten als ein stechender Schmerz ihn an sein Bein erinnerte. Eine Hand auf seiner Brust drückte ihn wieder nach unten.  
_"Bleibt. Ich werde das machen, ich habe mir nicht die Arbeit gemacht damit ihr jetzt die Wunde aufreißt."_  
Er nahm einen Lappen und tränkte ihn in Wasser. Mit dem Stoff strich er über seinen Körper. Das kalte Wasser auf seiner Haut ließ ihn leicht zittern. Dann wurde ihm eine Decke über den Kopf geworfen.  
_"Ihr solltet schlafen, Morgen geht ihr zu einem richtigen Heiler. Und falls ihr irgendwann wieder Ungeheuer zu erschlagen habt, wisst ihr das es einen Hexer in der Gegend gibt der diese Aufgaben mit Freuden übernimmt."_  
Siegfried versuchte seinen Kopf von der Decke zu befreien und sah den Mutant an der Tür stehen.  
_"Gerald?"_  
Die gelben Augen drehten sich zu ihm und warteten auf eine Frage. Er war sich nicht sicher was er gerade wollte deshalb antwortete er ironisch.  
_"Aber nur gegen ausreichend Bezahlung?"_  
Schneller als ein Blitz zog er eine Mundseite nach oben in ein schräges Grinsen und ließ es wieder verschwinden.  
_"Nur gegen ausreichend Gold und die Dankbarkeit des Orden… und eure._  
Er öffnete die Tür und verschwand in die Nacht. In den Berichten der Nachtwächter war von einem Kampf in einem Lagerhaus die Rede.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Zeit war gut zu ihm, für den Einsatz im Sumpf wurde er befördert. Er leitete jetzt offiziell seine eigene Einheit, der Hexer ward seit der Nacht nichtmehr gesehen.  
Natürlich kannte Siegfried das Gerede der Klatschtanten. Der Hexer, ein ungezügelter Hengst der sowohl Huren als auch hochgradige Kaufmannstöchter am herrlichsten Tag aufsucht und in ihr eigenes Bett wirft. Er war im Händlerviertel aufgetaucht und als Mitbewohner von Triss Merigold gemeldet. Eine weitere als unzüchtig geltende Person.  
Es war allein das Privatleben des Hexers, trotzdem verspürte er jedes Mal den Drang die Frauen zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er fühlte sich zerfressen, aber nicht von Einsamkeit oder Stress. Es war etwas anderes. So kam der Tag an dem der Weiße plötzlich am Tempel vorbeispazierte und Siegfried sich im letzten Moment zurückhalten konnte seinen Namen zu rufen. Was würden seine Männer denken? Jetzt wo das Kriegsrecht ausgesprochen wurde, wurde jeder Akt der Freundlichkeit gegenüber nicht-Menschen als Hochverrat gesehen, zumindest im Orden. Er zog einfach vorbei, Richtung Friedhof und würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Langsam fragte er sich ob er zu viel in dieser Nacht gesehen hatte. Es war ein Akt der Freundschaft gewesen, aber waren sie das überhaupt? Freunde. Er war mehr ein Mittel zum Zweck, durch ihn konnte er das Tor zum Deich passieren. Geschäfte mit dem Schmied des Ordens machen. Er war ein Nichts.  
"Die Flamme war euch offenbar wohl gesonnen. Eine Beförderung?"  
Der Ritter wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, vor ihm stand der Hexer und hatte sich nicht angeschlichen.  
"Gerald, seid Gegrüßt. Ja ich habe meine eigene Einheit erhalten. Mit fehlt noch ein Name, fällt euch ein passender ein?"  
Die rechte Augenbraue des Wolfs zog sich einen Millimeter nach oben, er überlegte ob er jetzt eine Antwort geben sollte oder seine Freundlichkeit waren.  
"Ich kann nicht eure Arbeit machen Siegfried."  
"Ich habt Recht, ich kann euch nicht meine Bürde auferlegen. Ich hab’s! Die 'eiserne Flamme', wie findet ihr den?"  
Ein weiterer Millimeter folgte.  
"Habt ihr Probleme mit Ungeheuern?"  
"Es gibt durchaus ein Problem, täglich tauchen neue Laichen auf dem Friedhof auf. Sie werden von Ghulen und anderen Kreaturen getötet. Die Leute müssen den Friedhof wieder sicher betreten können."  
"Ich nehme an…"  
"Ja es gibt eine Belohnung, sowie die Dankbarkeit des Ordens."  
Der Hexer verstand den Insider, seine Augen verrieten ihn an Siegfried.  
"Dann werd ich mich mal darum kümmern."  


~Ƣ~

  
Als die Elfen flüchteten stand Gerald für einen kurzen Augenblick ratlos da. Die Verbrecher oder die Menschen in der Gruft. Die Menschen. Kein Unschuldiger verdient einen Tot der hätte verhindert werden können. In der dunklen Gruft erledigte er eine Herde Ghule und rettete die kreischenden Frauen, aber die Krieger entkamen.  
"Wer waren die Leute die hier durchliefen? Was ist auf dem Friedhof passiert?"  
"Ein sprechender Guhl hat mir…"  
"Habt ihr einen Trank zu viel getrunken Gerald?"  
Jetzt bemerkte er erst wie dumm sich das anhörte.  
"Sie waren es nicht. Es waren Elfen, sie haben die Gräber ausgeraubt und haben die Leute getötet."  
"Wo sind sie jetzt?"  
"Ich habe eine Gruppe Menschen vor den Ghulen gerettet und die Krieger, sind entkommen."  
Siegfrieds Herz machte einen hüpfen.  
"Ich bin stolz auf euch Gerald! Ihr habt Unschuldige gerettet, Menschenleben gerettet. Macht euch um die Elfen keine Sorgen, meine Männer werden sie erwischen. Habt Dank Gerald, ihr habt euch einen Bonus verdient."  
Am liebsten hätte er es dem Hexer anders Gedankt, aber über Gold würde er sich sicher mehr freuen.  


~Ƣ~

  
Mit einer Fackel in der Hand trat er in den kleinen Hof der Bank und erkannte das weiße Haar im Licht des Feuers.  
"Siegfried."  
"Gerald."  
Was ihn dort noch freute rutschte schnell in Wut ab.  
"Ich denke wir sind hier um zu verhandeln?"  
"Wir verhandeln nicht mit solchem Pack."  
"Wir sind nicht zum Kämpfen hier, haltet euch zurück Siegfried."  
Wut, Enttäuschung und der Stress der letzten Monate entluden sich mit einmal und er brüllte los.  
"Das werde ich mir merken, Hexer! Aber gut, wenn ihr unbedingt mit diesen Schurken reden wollt dann tut es, aber ohne mich!"  
Gerald verzog keine Miene und antwortete kalt.  
"So sei es."  
Er drehte sich um und verließ das Rathaus. Er wollte nicht der Kommandant sein, er wollte nicht gegen den Hexer kämpfen müssen, nicht ihn. Er pfiff seine Leute zusammen.  
"Wir überwältigen die in der ersten Etage, so leise wie möglich. Befreien wir die Geiseln."  
Der Hexer stand im Keller mit dem Anführer der Besetzer, als Siegfried die Treppe hinunter ging hörte er seine Worte und das Glücksgefühl kehrte zurück.  
"Ich werde keine Menschen grundlos töten. Legt eure Waffen nieder, dann könnt ihr vielleicht noch einige aus eurer Einheit retten."  
"Ich wusste es. Ich bin stolz Gerald, ihr habt den rechten Pfad gewählt."  
"Siegfried? Was macht ihr hier, ich dachte…"  
"Wir haben die Geiseln befreit."  
"Tötet sie!"  
Die Anderlinge ergriffen ihre Waffen und der Elf flüchtete in die Kanäle.  


~Ƣ~

  
"Er muss hier irgendwo sein, den holen wir uns."  
"Ihr seid verletzt Siegfried."  
"Halb so schlimm, ich werde nicht umfallen, sondern kämpfend an eurer Seite stehen."  
Und schon griffen die ersten Eichhörnchen an. Nach jedem Kampf sah er wie die Energie des Ritters schwand, bis sie vor dem Ende der Ruine standen.  
"Er ist entkommen."  
"Ich werde ihn finden, Wyzima kann manchmal wie ein Dorf sein. Habt dank Gerald."  
"Moment Siegfried."  
Der Arm des Hexers blockierte den Weg in die Kanäle. Er wendete langsam den Kopf und sah zu dem Ritter.  
"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch lang nicht besucht habe, es gab einen… Zwischenfall beim Magier Turm."  
Er packte Siegfried am Kragen und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Das Klirren der Rüstung auf der Steinmauer hallte ihn dem riesigen Gang. Seine Hände wurden von ihm festgehalten und er war zwischen dem Hexer und der Wand eingequetscht.  
"Als die Prinzessin angefangen hat mit mir zu flirten und mich ins Bett zu locken, konnte ich nur an das hier denken."  
Er schlug ihre Köpfe zusammen, so, dass der Mensch mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Mauer knallte. Ohne Zurückhaltung küsste er ihn bis ihr Atem aufgebraucht war. Siegfried Gesicht wurde Rot und sein Kopf verabschiedete sich. Was ihm auffiel war der Alkoholgeschmack den er von Gerald bekommen hatte.  
"Getrunken?"  
"Notwendig. Ich habe zwar einen Trank der die Wirkung neutralisiert…aber nach dem hier, bin ich mir bei der Wirkung nicht mehr sicher."  
'Du solltest öfter trinken.' wollte er sagen aber es erschien ihm unangebracht. Der Hexer ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
"Hört Siegfried. Ich will mich in diesen Kampf nicht einmischen, aber wenn ich jemanden retten kann Mensch oder Anderling, dann tue ich das."  
"Ihr wisst das die Neutralität nur bis zu einem Punkt besteht, irgendwann werdet ihr eine Entscheidung fällen müssen."  
"Das werde ich, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr zu geben scheint und keine Sekunde früher."  
Bevor er sich ganz abwenden konnte legte der Mensch seine Hände an seine Wangen und küsste ihn nochmal, diesmal zarter und ohne Zunge.  
"Ihr kennt meine Seite. Ich würde es vorziehen nicht gegen euch kämpfen zu müssen, aber ich werde nicht für euch entscheiden. Ich werde für euch beten, egal welche ihr wählt."  
"Die Flamme würde mich eher verbrennen als über mich zu wachen Siegfried. Ich werde mich wieder um meine Aufgaben kümmern, ihr solltet zu euren Männern zurückkehren."  
"Das werde ich."  
Er ließ seine Arme schlaff an seine Seiten zurückfallen und sah dem Hexer nach.  
"Ich werde später zum Tempel kommen, für meine Bezahlung."  


~Ƣ~

  
Der Ritter klappte die Holztür hinter sich zu und schmiss seine Rüstung Stück für Stück in die Ecke. Der Heiler hatte seine Wunde mit Salben versorgt, es brannte nicht so schmerzhaft aber es fühlte sich nicht gesäubert an. Auf seinem Tisch lag ein Holster mit zwei perfekt geschliffenen Klingen, magische Runen glühten auf dem Metall. Hinter der Trennwand trat der Hexer hervor.  
"Tut mir Leid das ihr warten musstet, die Wunde musste noch…"  
"Ich hätte noch Pfefferwodka, garantiert sauber."  
"Gerald…"  
"Psst. Deine Mitbewohner sollten dich besser nicht hören. Seit dem Kriegsrecht sind alle viel schreckhafter."  
"Die Ungeheuer in den Straßen nehmen überhand, der Orden hat Verstärkung ins Händlerviertel geschickt. Sie müssen sich täglich mit neuen Erlassen auseinandersetzen und die Wache war heruntergekommener als befürchtet."  
"Da habt ihr Recht, es ist allerdings Normalität geworden. Sie werden einen neuen Hauptmann brauchen."  
"Was ist mit Vincent?"  
"Ich musste ihn töten. Er war ein Werwolf."  
Der Ritter war sprachlos. Ein Ungeheuer in der Wache und auch noch als oberster Führer des Tempelbezirks.  
"Was hat ihn verraten?"  
"Er ist mir nachts im Händlerviertel begegnet und hat einige Salamndra getötet.  
"Wir werden einen geeigneten Nachfolger finden."  
"Wie ich sagte, die Politik interessiert mich nicht. Ich kümmere mich um Hexer-Angelegenheiten."  
Das hatte er nicht vergessen. Wenn er nicht über die Probleme von Wyzima sprechen wollte gab es nur ein anderes Anliegen was infrage kommen könnte.  
"Momentan gibt es nicht viele Ungeheuer im Tempelbezirk…".  
"Ich hatte eher unsere Unterhaltung aus den Ruinen im Sinn."  
"Ähm, ich fürchte mir ist das Thema entfallen, aber so sehr ich mich gern Unterhalten würde, ich muss im Morgengrauen zum Tempel und ein Anliegen erfüllen."  
"Schon verstanden, ich werde mich wieder auf den Weg machen."  
"Ich wollte euch nicht verscheuchen."  
"Habt ihr nicht, ich bin kein beleidigtes Mädel. Ich respektiere euch Siegfried und weiß um die Pflichten."  
Er nahm seine Schwerter vom Tisch und schnallte sie wieder auf seinen Rücken. Der Mensch hätte sich am liebsten selbst getreten, das letzte was er wollte war den Hexer zu verärgern. Wenn er jetzt nichts tat, würde er ihn vielleicht nie wieder besuchen. Er stoppte ihn mit einem Arm in seinen Weg gestreckt. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie das Gelb seiner Augen zu ihm sah und wartete. Der Ritter schloss ihn in eine Umarmung, hielt ihn fest mit seinem ganzen Körper.  
"Ihr seid nicht oft genug hier um euch einfach zu verscheuchen."  
"Ich übersehe einfach zu oft das Menschen schlafen müssen."  
"Ich schlaft nicht?"  
"Nein, ich meditiere wenn ich mich schwach fühle, es dient in erster Linie der Heilung und der Zeitüberbrückung. Aber was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich den Rest der Nacht hier bleibe?"  
"Das könnt ihr, ich…"  
"Sehr gut."  
Gerald befreite sich und schubste Siegfried in Richtung des Bettes. Er viel auf die alte Matratze und wurde sofort von seinem Hemd und den Schuhen befreit. Der Hexer wusste, dass es eine langweilige Zeit sein würde, trotzdem tat er es.  
Als er seine Sachen ablegte merkte er wie der Blick über seinen Rücken wanderte. Die Narben von Schwertern und Ungeheuern überstiegen seine um ein vielfaches. Im Wiederspruch stand, dass Gerald in keinem Kampf mit ihm Verletzt wurde. Er schwang sein Schwert mit Präzision und unglaublich schnell, es erinnerte ihn daran dass die Hexer keine Menschen mehr waren. In Gedanken verloren stützte er sich auf einen Arm und starrte auf den Boden. Eine Hand packte ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn nach hinten. Auf dem Rücken liegend blickte er in die vertikalen Pupillen des Hexers. Er lag genau neben ihm in dem kleinen Einzelbett.  
"Schlaft, ich werde euch wecken wenn der Morgen graut."  
Müde war weit entfernt von dem Gefühl was der Mensch gerade hatte. Sein Starren bewegte den Mutant etwas zu unternehmen. Er legte seine Hand auf Siegfrieds Brust und fühlte das Rasen seines Herzens, beugte sich über ihn und verschlang seine Zweifel mit einem tiefen Kuss. Eine menschliche Hand legte sich über seine und Siegfried legte seinen Kopf in seine Richtung und schloss die Augen. Für ein paar Minuten hielt er seine Hand fest in seiner, dann entspannte sie sich immer weiter und der Puls den er fühlte wurde langsam und leise.  
Die Flamme im Kamin starb langsam mit den Stunden die vergingen und es wurde immer dunkler im Zimmer. Kurz vor Mitternacht knarrte es laut und Siegfried drehte sich mit einmal von ihm weg. Gerald richtete sich auf und sah wie ein dünner Schatten gerade in das Zimmer schleichen wollte. Der Schatten erstarrte als es den Hexer sah der ihn direkt, mit dem Blick eines Raubtieres, ansah. Der kleine Dieb wollte mal ein größeres Risiko eingehen und die Ritter bestehlen, was natürlich ohne einen Hexer im Zimmer des Kommandanten geplant wurde. Mit langsamen Schritten rückwärts entfernte sich der Schatten wieder und verschwand im Flur. Nur Sekunden später vernahm der Hexer die Stimmen der Wehrmänner die ihn schnappten und abführten.  
"Du vertraust mir vielleicht zu viel an."  
Flüsterte er in das Ohr des schlafenden Ritters und legte seine Arme um ihn. Die blonden Haare kitzelten ihn an der Stirn und sein Arm wurde langsam taub, aber für heute würde er es ertragen.  


~Ƣ~

  
Als der Ritter erwachte lag ein Arm über seine Seite und etwas Massives, Warmes an seinem Rücken. Er sah über seine Schulter und erkannte den Hexer, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Sofort schnippten sie auf.  
"Es ist noch eine halbe Stunde bis Sonnenaufgang."  
"Die werde ich brauchen um meine Rüstung anzulegen."  
antwortete er mit kratziger Stimme und drehte sich ganz um.  
"Eine solch ereignislose Nacht habt ihr nicht oft oder?"  
Der Hexer dachte an den Dieb und daran wie gern er aufgesprungen wäre und ihn niedergestochen hätte.  
"Ereignislos und friedlich. Ich bin sicher, es ist ab und zu gut nichts zu tun."  
"Es muss anstrengend sein niemals zu schlafen…"  
Im Gang kehrte Leben ein, die zahllosen Stimmen des Ordens rannten genau an der Tür ihres Kommandanten vorbei.  
"Ich sollte mich anziehen."  
Während er in sein Hemd schlüpfte hörte er wie der Hexer alle Teile der eisernen Rüstung zusammensammelte und sie ihm dann umschnallte. In voller Montur stand er vor dem Hexer, welcher nur seine Hose an hatte. Es fehlte nur noch sein Schwert.  
"Bis zu meinem nächsten Besuch wird nicht so viel Zeit vergehen wie zwischen den letzten."  
"Ich werde euch erwarten Gerald."  
Dass der Hexer zu den ungewöhnlichsten Zeiten aus dem Zimmer trat war bekannt, jeder im Orden wusste um die Freundschaft mit dem Kommandanten. Auch wenn niemand um die Tiefe dieser wusste.  
Als Kommandant Siegfried vor seiner Einheit stand und in ihre verschlafenen Gesichter sah, wurde ihm klar wie ausgeschlafen und fit für den Tag er war, zum Leiden seiner Männer.  


~Ƣ~

  
Shani hatte ihn rausgeschmissen. Wie eine zickige Ehefrau hatte sie reagiert. Dabei hatte sie genauso viele Kinder zum Erziehen, nämlich gar keine. Alvin stand jetzt etwas verloren in Triss großem Haus.  
"Sie lässt mich keine Süßigkeiten essen."  
"Zu viel von etwas ist immer schlecht."  
"Ich will Bonbons!"  
"Sehe ich aus wie dein Dienstbote?"  
"Nein, das tust du nicht. Aber sie lässt mich nicht nach draußen, ich möchte die Stadt sehen."  
"Triss hat ihre Gründe. Sie will dich beschützen."  
"Könnte ich mit dir zum Markt gehen? Ich werde mich auch nicht entfernen, ich will nur die Sonne noch einmal sehen."  
Gerald sah den Jungen einen Moment an, blickte zur Treppe und dann wieder zurück.  


~Ƣ~

  
Eine Hexe wusste nichts von Kindern, Alvin würde bei ihr zu einem verzogenen Bengel werden oder als Versuchsobjekt enden. Ihr Zorn auf Gerald war ungebrochen. Auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus erkannte sie die Milch-weiße Mähe des Hexers und ein Kind neben ihm. Sie verfolgte die beiden bis zum Tempel.  
Er blieb mitten auf dem Weg stehen und der, in Rot gekleidete, Ritter blickte auf. Er durchschritt den Trainingsbereich und blieb mit einem Lächeln wie die Mittagssonne vor ihm stehen.  
"Gerald, seid gegrüßt."  
"Seid gegrüßt. Siegfried, ich möchte euch Alvin vorstellen."  
Als der Mensch den Jungen bemerkte strahlte er noch mehr. Er kniete sich vor den Jungen, so waren sie auf Augenhöhe.  
"Alvin, das ist Siegfried von Denesle, ein Ritter des Ordens und ein Freund."  
"Ihr gehört zum Glauben der Flamme. Ich kannte einen gläubigen Priester des Ordens. Er war auch ein Sünder, aber ihr, ihr leugnet eure Sünden nicht, ihr seid euch dem Bruch bewusst, ihr habt gern gesündigt."  
Die Männer sahen sich kurz an, der Junge schien komisch, doch seit den Vorkommnissen in Abigails Hütte, wusste der Hexer Bescheid.  
"Ich sehe keine meiner Taten als eine Sünde, meine Auffassung des Glaubens habe ich nicht verletzt."  
"Ein Verrat ist am Begangenen eine Todsünde, für den Begehenden ein selbstgewählter Weg aus seinem Leiden. Ihr werdet das richtige tun."  
"Das reicht. Du solltest besser zurück oder Triss wird die Stadt in Flammen setzten um dich zu finden."  
Alvin rannte Richtung Tor.  
"Ist er…"  
"Ich habe ihn in den Umlanden vor einer Horde Geisterhunden gerettet. Sie haben seine Schwester getötet. Er hat besonderes Blut, daher die Weissagungen."  
"Er sprach von einem Verrat, wie das?"  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Versucht nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken, es ist Blödsinn."  
Der Hexer wusste um den Funken Wahrheit der in jedem von Alvins Worten steckte. Es war nicht gut etwas über die Zukunft zu wissen. Es erscheint einem sofort als unausweichlich und festgeschrieben.  
"Habt Dank für eure Zeit Kommandant."  
"Ich werde mir steht’s Zeit für Besucher nehmen, habt Dank für diesen Besuch Gerald."  
Ein Laufbursche tauchte hinter Siegfried auf und der Hexer zog wieder seines Weges. 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Gerald!"_  
 _"Siegfried. Ich habe eine Bitte an euch."_  
 _"Natürlich, was ist?"_  
 _"Wollt ihr mir helfen gegen die Salamandra zu kämpfen?"_  
Die Salamandra, eine mysteriöse Gruppe von der der Ritter schon gehört hatte. Besonders im Zusammenhang mit dem Hexer. Er wusste nicht welche Beziehung Gerald zu den Verbrechern hatte, aber es schien ihm eine wichtige Mission zu sein.  
 _"Ähm, ok. Nun ich kann nicht einfach blind meine Unterstützung geben…"_  
 _"Siegfried, ihr habt mir in Vivaldis Bank vertraut, ihr könnt es auch jetzt."_  
 _"Habt ihr Details?"_  
 _"Ich habe einige mächtige Freunde, sie wissen wo das Hauptquartier liegt. Trefft uns heute Abend im Neu-Karat."_  
 _"Ich werde da sein."_  
Der Mutant lachte nicht, aber sein Gesicht erhellte.  


Ƣ

  
Die Kneipe war leer, ein schlechtes Zeichen. Es zeigte, dass bereits zu viele Leute von ihrem Treffen wussten.  
 _"Gerald, wir haben auf euch gewartet, euer Verbündeter Siegfried von Denesle ist bereits hier."_  
Triss empfing ihn, mit einem schnellen Seitenblick konnte er die kalte Miene sehen die Siegfried Triss schickte. Es war lange her seit sie sich allein in einem Zimmer befunden hatten und Gerald konnte sehen, dass es anfing an den Nerven des Ritters zu nagen.  
 _"Wir wissen, dass sie sich in einer Höhle in der Nähe des Sees der Herrin verschanzt haben. Triss wird euch dorthin Teleportieren, dann haben wird das Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite."_  
Als Leuvaarden sprach pochte es lautstark gegen die Tür.  
 _"Was ist das, ist man mir gefolgt?"_  
 _"Hier ist Kommandant der Flammenrose De Witt! Ich nehme sie fest, wegen Verrat am Königreich!"_  
 _"Shit."_  
 _"Ich weiß, dass sich ein Kommandeur des Ordens bei euch befindet! Ihr seid am Arsch!"_  
 _"Ok, Plan Änderung. Ich werde euch jetzt teleportieren."_  
und Triss begann unbekannte Worte zu sprechen.  
 _"Moment, ist das nicht riskant ohne festen…"_  
 _"Ich hatte mal einen Freund der sich mit einem Ritter teleportiert hat, er war danach Suppe."_  
 _"Suppe!?"_  
Gerald schickte Siegfried einen schockierten Blick, er wollte auf keinen Fall den Ritter verlieren. Aber es war zu spät, ein Licht umgab ihn und es wurde Schwarz.  


Ƣ

  
Er fand sich in einer Höhle wieder. Alle seine Glieder waren noch an ihrem Platz, aber etwas fehlte. Er sah sich mit hektischen Bewegungen um, Siegfried war verschwunden. Er konnte nicht einmal über mögliche Fehler nachdenken, da entdeckte ihn ein Salamandra der direkt neben ihm an einem Tisch gesessen hatte. Er erschlug ihn mit Leichtigkeit und als er um den nächsten Stein bog rief ihn die vertraute Stimme.  
 _"Gerald. Wie es aussieht haben wir es unbeschadet geschafft."_  
Eine schwere Last rutschte von seinen Schultern als die rote Rüstung aus dem Schatten trat.  
 _"Wir müssen den Rest des Ordens her holen. Ich habe dort drüben eine Teleporter-Vorrichtung gesehen, aber es scheint etwas zu fehlen."_  
Gerald wusste was fehlte, ein magischer Stein der neben den Steinkreis lag. Er setzte ihn ein und schon setzte sich der Bogen zusammen und der Hauptmann der eisernen Flamme trat durch das Licht, gefolgt von einigen Infanteristen. Er hob sein Schwert und stürmte auf die Gruppe Salamandra die gerade bemerkt hatten, dass sie nicht mehr allein in der Höhle waren.  
Der Hexer drängte sich durch die Menge und trat vor Professor und den Magier. Dieser Floh, nach einem gescheiterten Überzeugungsversuch, und ließ den Professor zurück.  
Siegfried sah aus dem Kampfesgeschehen heraus wie er zu einem Angriff ansetzte, dann stürzte ein Steinbrocken von der Decke und der Boden riss den Hexer mit seinem Feind in die Tiefe.  


Ƣ

  
Gerald betete zu einer unbekannten Macht, dass Siegfried es aus der Höhle geschafft hatte. Er selbst war nur knapp dem dunklen Grab entkommen. Er fand sich im Turm am Deich wieder wo die Prinzessin ihn bereits mit Soldaten erwartete.  
 _"Ich habe doch noch einen letzten Wunsch oder? Ich hätte gern einen letzten Kuss von euch Prinzessin."_  
 _"Nehmt euch nicht zu viel raus…!"_  
 _"Still Graf, der letzte Wunsch vor dem Tod ist heilig. Ich werde ihn euch gewähren."_  
Mit jedem Zentimeter wurde er wütender, er hätte Adda am liebsten umgebracht, hätte er nicht Triss Magie gespürt. Das Licht erschien wieder und er fand sich an einem See wieder.  
Er war gerettet, aber was passierte mit seinen Freunden? Und Siegfried und Alvin? Er hatte sie alle im Stick gelassen.  


Ƣ

  
Kann den niemand seine Probleme selbst lösen? Die Dörfler konnten nur an diese Hochzeit denken und das Drama von verschmähter Liebe und Eifersucht. Irgendwie ging ihm der Ritter dabei nicht aus dem Sinn. Natürlich endeten diese Geschichten im Tod, er konnte Celina nicht helfen und er konnte die leise Freude in Julians Augen sehen als er ihm davon erzählte. Es war ein einziges Dilemma, die Liebe.  
Als Alvin ihm plötzlich über den Weg lief war er kurz sprachlos. Wie konnte der Junge hier zwischen den Wywern allein herumlaufen? Er hatte eine unglaubliche, magische Kraft, sie machte ihn allerdings nicht unverwundbar. Schon gar nicht wenn die Eichhörnchen wieder beschlossen einen Kampf zu beginnen. Das Auftauchen des Ordens kündigte das Ende der Ruhe an. Gerald hatte den Elfen geholfen und mehrere Nächte an ihren Lagerfeuern verbracht, er wird ihnen jetzt nicht in den Rücken fallen. Aber als die Kommandantin erwähnte wie Siegfried sich für  ihn verbürgte, konnte er nicht anders als sie anzuhören.  


Ƣ

  
_"Der Junge liebt euch wie einen Vater, Gerald. Nehmt ihn und geht."_  
 _"Danke, Toruvil. Seht euch vor."_  
Es war bereit zu spät, die Ritter hatten sich angeschlichen und einigen Elfen die Kehlen durchtrennt. Aus Angst, teleportierte sich Alvin fort und er stand wieder allein auf dem Schlachtfeld, auf dem sich Anderlinge und Menschen bekriegten. Er tötete alle die ihn angriffen. Am Ende stand er in einem Dorf mit dem Boden in Blut getränkt, die Häuser mit Laichen im Vorgarten und auf den Straßen. Er hatte wieder nur Tod und Elend zurückgelassen.  
Vor der Hütte des Königs der Fischer stand die Frau des Ordens.  
 _"Diese Hitzköpfe! Sie sind einfach aufgebrochen ohne meinen Befehl. Der eine hatte einen Brief von Siegfried selbst und er hat es mir nicht gesagt. Die Befehle waren von Anfang an eindeutig."_  
 _"Siegfried hat diesen Befehl gegeben?"_  
Er wollte es nicht wahr haben, er fühlte sich verraten. War es das was Alvin vorher gesagt hatte? Siegfried würde ihn töten lassen? Im Inneren glaubte er es nicht, aber was sollte es sonst sein.  
 _"Ja, Wyzima brennt. Der Orden hat höchste Befehlsgewalt. König Foltest selbst ist zurückgekehrt."_  
 _"Zeit nach Wyzima zu reisen."_  


Ƣ

  
Rittersporn gefangen, Anderlinge und Ritter auf den Straßen, brennende Häuser und Ghule die die Laichen auffressen. Vor Gerald stand der wütende König Temeriens und bat ihn erneut um Hilfe. Die Striege war zurück und nichts anderes schien von großer Bedeutung. Der Hexer willigte ein.  
Er ging den Gang zurück in den Saal. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? War es den Menschen so wichtig die Anderlinge zu unterdrücken, das sie alles aufgaben? Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen und als er dann in das Blau dieser Augen sah brach der Rest in ihm. Triss bemerkte die Rückkehr ihres Hexers und war erstaunt einen blanken Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. In ihrer Richtung war etwas was den Mutanten überraschte. Die drehte sich um und sah den Kommandeur des Ordens, welcher ihnen gegen die Salamandra beigestanden hatte. Wieder zurück, wendete sich der Hexer ab und ging zurück in den Gang. Nur Augenblicke später ging der Ritter an ihr vorbei und folgte seinen Schritten.  


Ƣ

  
Gerald verschwand in einem Zimmer für die persönlichen Gäste der Königsfamilie. Siegfried ging ohne Anklopfen hinein. Vor dem Balkonfenster stand der Hexer und zeigte ihm seinen Rücken, an seinem Gürtel bemerkte der Ritter das Schwert des Ordens. Er wusste immer, dass Gerald es aus seinem Schrank genommen hatte, zusammen mit der Fackel und dem Beil. Er hatte es nie bemerkt, doch jetzt ruhte der Blick des Hexers auf seinem Schwert an dem Gürtel.  
Keiner sagte etwas, also schloss er die Tür und schritt zu ihm. Als er vor ihm stand begegnete er einem verurteilenden Blick. Abfällig und sauer sahen ihn die Bestien Augen an. Er ignorierte den Blick und legte seine Hand an seine Wange. Nicht mal ein Zwinkern. Er schloss die Augen und legte seine Stirn gegen seine. Er fühlte eine Berührung in seinem Nacken und öffnete die Augen. Der Hexer hatte ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen und zog ihn weiter in seine Richtung.  
 _"Du mich gezwungen meine Freunde zu ermorden."_  
Er sah in direkt an und wartete auf eine Antwort die nicht kam.  
 _"Ich war in diesem Dorf am Seeufer. Sie haben Geiseln genommen, weil sie gejagt wurden. Aus keinem anderen Grund."_  
 _"Per Erlass sind alle Anderlinge zu verhaften, diese Männer taten ihre Pflicht."_  
 _"Ich bin zwar Neutral, aber ich handle wenn ich attackiert werde. Keiner eurer Einheit wird euch Bericht erstatten."_  
Mit diesen Worten wollte er die Nähe beenden und gehen. Er hatte den Ritter aufgegeben. Er blieb stehen als die Finger in seinen Haaren verkrampften. Siegfried sah wieder auf.  
"Lieber verliere ich einen Trupp unehrbarer Männer als euch. Ich mag selbst dem Orden Schande bringen, da ich meinen Eid nicht halten konnte, aber dies bedeutet mir weniger als ich immer angenommen hatte. Ritter sollen Erfüllung finden wenn sie den Menschen dienen, aber ich fühle mich nur dann vollkommen wenn ihr mich besuchtet, Gerald."  
Sie sahen sich noch einen Moment an. Gerald suchte nach jeglichen Anzeichen in seinem Blick. Schließlich sagte er:  
 _"Das ist das Dümmste was ein Mann je zu mir sagte."_  
Er fasste Siegfrieds Tunika und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf. Es war zu schnell für den Ritter, er hatte es gerade realisiert, da zog der Hexer schon sein Schwert aus der Scheide und warf es in die Ecke.  
 _"Das braucht ihr jetzt nicht."_  


Ƣ

  
Er führte ihn zum nächstbesten Möbelstück und drückte ihn dagegen. Über die letzten Wochen hatte der Ritter viel zu viele neue Rüstungen bekommen für Gerald Geschmack. Den Partner von überflüssiger Hülle zu befreien war nie schwieriger. Siegfried war abgelenkt von den rauen Lippen die ihn am Protestieren hinderten. Egal wie oft er sich wegdrehte, sie fanden ihn immer wieder und er wäre verdammt wenn er behauptete es würde ihm nicht gefallen.  
 _"G-Gerald, es ist kein…keine Zeit. Wyzima…"_  
Als er am Gürtel angekommen war, zuckte der Ritter plötzlich zusammen und bedeckte die Fläche sofort mit seiner Hand, die andere hielt den Hexer auf Abstand.  
 _"Arrrg, nicht."_  
 _"Es reicht. Der Orden macht einen verdammt miesen Job in Sachen, Verletzten Versorgung und ihr kümmert euch überhaupt nicht."_  
Er packte den Ritter und schmiss ihn auf das Bett. Ohne Zurückhaltung klatschte er die Hände des Menschen weg und riss ihm das Kettenhemd vom Leib. Was zum Vorschein kam verdarb ihm die Laune.  
 _"Sieht aus wie von einer schweren Axt."_  
 _"Der- verdammte Zwerg… hat drei Brüder erledigt bevor ich ihn getroffen hab."_  
 _"Siegfried. Jedes Kind weiß, dass man Zwergen im Blutrausch nicht zu nahe kommt. Haltet still."_  
Der Hexer tröpfelte eine rötliche Flüssigkeit auf ein Tuch und drückte es fest auf die blutende Wunde. Siegfried zog es den Atem aus den Lungen. Ein brennen und dann, nichts. Es hatte aufgehört zu schmerzen. Siegfried öffnete die Augen und sah kleine, rötliche Sterne.  
 _"Ich habe euch etwas von einen Hexer Trank gegeben. Er ist stark toxisch, es verschließt die Wunde und betäubt sie."_  
Finger strichen über die verschwitze Stirn und die blonden Haare.  
 _"Ihr seid kein Mutant, Siegfried. Schlaft, ihr braucht ihn."_  
 _"Gerald."_  
 Der Mensch holte ihn wieder zu sich, etwas benebelt vom Trank. So weit bis er nicht mehr stehen konnte und sich über ihn beugte.  
 _"Schlaf will mich nicht mehr, seit ihr bei mir bliebt. Es ist kalt und einsam in der Dunkelheit."_  
Der Ritter ließ seine Knie auseinander fallen und der Hexer legte sich flach auf ihn.  


Ƣ

  
_"Ich verstehe ihn nicht mehr, er ist wie ein Fremder."_  
 _"Tja, er hatte doch kein Gedächtnis mehr. Dass er versucht selbst zu handeln ist normal."_  
 _"Rittersporn, der Gerald von Riva den wir kennen hätte niemals sein Schwert gegen Anderlinge erhoben."_  
 _"Hat er doch nicht, keine Ahnung was im Sumpf geschah, aber er hat es nicht bereut. Es liegt mehr an seiner Zurückweisung oder Miss Merigold?"_  
Triss seufzte und wendete den Blick ab.  
 _"Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht ohne Tat. Ich weiß er muss seinen eigenen Weg finden, aber die Liebe sah ich als unvergesslich."_  
 _"Liebe ist unvergesslich, man muss nur das Wesen zu dem sie gehört wiederfinden."_  
 _"Ich war doch da. Als Erste nach seinem Erwachen, das reichte offenbar nicht."_  
 _"Ihr solltet ihn darauf ansprechen. Es ist das einfachste."_  
 _"Was tut ihr da Rittersporn?"_  
 _"Ich vervollständige eine neue Ballade. Dieser Stoff ist zu interessant um vergessen zu werden. Diese Geschichte ist zur Legende bestimmt."_  
Der Dichter war in seinem Element. Triss sah in den Nachthimmel hinauf und ließ sich von der Wärme des Lagerfeuers erfüllen.  
 _"Ich werde mit ihm reden."_  
 _Sie holte einen kleinen Spiegel aus ihrer Tasche._  
 _"Ich hoffe er ist nicht zu weit von Wyzima entfernt."_  
Sie wirkte einen Zauber und ein Bild wurde langsam sichtbar.  
 _" **Was…?!** "_  
Rittersporn blickte auf und starrte mit auf den Spiegel.  
Der Hexer hielt sich über dem freien Kommandeur den Triss im Schloss sah. Der vernarbte Arm verdeckte die Gesichter halb, aber es war erkennbar was sie taten. Er schloss die Augen und senkte sich, näher zu dem Menschen. Eine Lichtquelle an der Seite glitzerte auf ihrer feuchten Haut und den geröteten Wangen.  
Sie gingen wieder auseinander, der Mensch legte seinen Kopf seitlich, was Gerald nutzte und in seinen Hals biss. Sein Körper machte eine leichte Bewegung nach vorn was auf den anderen übergriff. Der Blonde atmete tief ein und presste seinen Oberkörper nach oben gegen den Hexer. Seine Hand griff in das Lacken bis seine Finger Weiß wurden.  
 _"Oh…Flamme… Ahh…"_  
Ein Schmunzeln ertönte und der Hexer kam lächelnd zum Vorschein. Er legte sich an das Gesicht des Ritters und küsste seine Wange.  
 _"Die Flamme wütet draußen in Wyzima. Hier… seid nur ihr und ich."_  
Die Bewegung hielt an und der Mensch konnte einfach nicht still halten.  
 _"Huh…Gerald…schneller, bitte."_  
Der Hexer lachte wieder und stupste mit seiner Nase gegen die des anderen, bis dieser sich zu ihm drehte und die Augen öffnete. Die Weite seiner Pupillen füllten sie beinah aus, er hatte den Mund weit geöffnet und atmete schnell.  
 _"Nein. So schnell werde ich euch nicht gehen lassen Siegfried. Bevor ihr wieder rausgeht und euch von ihnen aufschlitzen lasst. Seid ihr mein!"_  
Er küsste ihn und konzentrierte sich das Tempo zu halten, während der Untere kurz wimmerte.  
 _"Das…erklärt vielleicht sein Verhalten."_  
Sagte Rittersporn und riss den Spiegel aus den Händen der fassungslosen Hexe. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gerald hatte den Anstieg von Magie im Zimmer deutlich gespürt, konnte sich aber nicht losreißen. Es war zu viel Zeit vergangen und er hatte aus diesen Moment gewartet. Die muskulösen Beine klammerten sich um seine Hüfte und hielten ihn in Siegfried. Der Ritter lag unter ihm, seine Haut gerötet und ein Stöhnen auf den Lippen. Mit langsamen, tiefen Stößen genoss er das warme, enge Fleisch und machte den anderen Wahnsinnig. Solange es ging, wollte er diesen Moment festhalten. Am liebsten würde er den Ritter auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen und jeden erschlagen der ihm zu nahe kommt. Er war in Gedanken und wurde plötzlich zur Seite gestoßen. Er rollte auf den Rücken und sah Siegfried erstaunt an, der auf seinen Hüften saß, sein Glied nach tief in ihm.

_"Wie sehr ich euch Liebe, aber ich muss eine Stadt verteidigen."_  
Die eine Hand gegen die Wunde gepresst, die andere auf der Brust des Hexers hob und senkte er sich auf seine Länge. Zuerst langsam dann immer schneller. Das Wort geisterte in Geralds Kopf herum. 'Liebe' Siegfried liebte ihn. Mit einmal hob er die Hüften und traf den Punkt in Siegfried der ihn über die Schwelle trug. Der Mensch warf den Kopf in den Nacken.  
 _"Ngh, Ge-Gerald!"_  
Er sagte seinen Namen und kam. Der Hexer legte seine Hand um sein Glied und half ihm durch den Moment. Seine inneren Muskeln zogen sich zusammen was ihn die Kontrolle entgleiten ließ. Er ergoss sich in seinen Partner. Der Körper fiel nach vorn und er fing ihn, legte ihn sanft auf sich.  
Siegfried ruhte auf seiner Schulter und sie hörten ihre Herzen wild gegeneinander schlagen.   
_"Es war… huh… so etwas habe ich noch nie gefühlt."_  
 _"Ich liebe euch auch."_  
Die Augen des Rittern schnippten auf und trafen die Gelben. Eine Hand strich durch seine nassen Strähnen und über seinen Hals.  
 _"Lasst euch nicht töten Siegfried, ich will nicht noch mehr verlieren."_  


Ƣ

  
_"Hexer!"_  
 _"Die Weiße Ryla. Habt ihr eure Einheit wieder?"_  
 _"Sie haben alle Elfen erwischt. Dieses Dreckspack, kann einfach nicht aufhören. Wie wär's Hexer, ich habe bereits 20 Eichhörnchen Schwänze erledigt, ich wette ihr kommt nicht darüber."_  
Gerald wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken einen Wettstreit aus dem töten zu machen. Vielleicht sollte er zu den Schwänzen noch ein paar Orden Helme sammeln.  
 _"Dann strengt euch an."_  
 _"Wir müssen das Krankenhaus befreien und danach zu den Barrikaden. Zieht euer Schwert Hexer."_  
Einige Ritter schlossen sich den Kämpfen an, doch es schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Im nu war Gerald eingekreist, er machte einen beherzten 360Grad-Hieb mit dem Schwert und alle lagen am Boden. Dann kam der nächste Zwerg und dutzende Elfen auf ihn gesprungen.  
Nach gefühlten Stunden betrat er das Krankenhaus.  
 _"Gerald."_  
 _"Shani. Ich habt ein Krankenhaus eingerichtet."_  
 _"Gut, erkannt. Wenigstens kann ich mich um die Verletzten kümmern, wenn ich schon nicht vertrauenswürdig genug für einen Hexer bin."_  
 _"Was meint ihr…?"_  
 _"Alvin."_  
Uhm, er verdrehte gedanklich die Augen. Weiber.  
 _"Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?"_  
Shani wollte gerade eine schnippische Antwort geben als die Tür aufflog und einige Scoia'tael eintraten.  
 _"Was ist das, hier sind Menschen. Wir verwunden sie damit sie sterben und ihr behandelt sie. Das ist zutiefst gegen unser Interesse. Schlitzt sie auf!"_  
 _"Shani Vorsicht!"_  
Ein kurzer Kampf und das Krankenhaus hatte einige Laichen mehr.  


Ƣ

  
_"Wir müssen die Barrikaden einnehmen. Sonst überrennen sie uns!"_  
Der Hexer trat aus dem Kommando-Haus des Ordens und erblickte den Anführer der Einheit. Für seinen Kampfstil könnte er Siegfried würgen, doch er war um einiges besser als der Rest der Ritter. Siegfried stand gerade vor dem Kommandant der Eichhörnchen und blockte seine schnellen Schläge mit dem Schild. Sein Arm wurde langsam taub, ein sicheres Zeichen für einen baldigen Gegenangriff. Er wollte gerade ausholen als der Elf stöhnte und zusammenklappte. Er sah über den Schild, die weißen Haare legten sich gerade wieder auf die Schultern. Der Hexer starrte in seine Augen, schwang sein Schwert und stach blind hinter sich. Der Elfenheiler hatte sein Schwert im Kopf stecken, durch den Kiefer bis in die Schädeldecke und die Spitze ragte aus dem Haar heraus. Ein wahrhaft meisterlicher Kill.  
 _"So sehen wir uns wieder. Wie lauten eure Befehle Kommandant?"_  
Siegfried fing sich, er konnte nicht vor den Augen der Einheit sprechen wie sein Herz es sagte.  
 _"Die Weiße Rayla ist zwischen den Barrikaden. Wir müssen ihr helfen."_  
 _"Gut."_  
Der Mutant öffnete die Hand und die Barrikade flog auseinander. Dahinter warteten die Zwerge und streichelten vorfreudig ihre Äxte.  
Gerald brauchte keinen Schild, er war einfach zu schnell für seine Gegner. Die Taktik seinen Rücken zu attackieren klappte auch nicht, dann da stand ein Kommandant des Ordens und blockte jeden Versuch.  
 _"Ha! Fahrt zur Hölle ihr verdammten Schweine!"_  
Die Weiße Rayla, zog ihr Schwert aus einem Zwerg und trat den Körper zu Boden.  
 _"Bei meiner Ehre, so spricht doch keine Dame."_  
 _"Seid still Blechmann."_  
Im innersten lachte sich der Hexer kaputt. Siegfried war zu gut für diese Welt.  
 _"Hexer, wir haben es fast geschafft nur noch wenige Meter!"_  
 _"Dann geht voraus…meine Dame."_  
Siegfried zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah zu Gerald, der ihn anlächelte.  
 _

Ƣ

_  
_"Ein hinterhältiger Mord, aber was erwartet man sonst von Anderlingen."_  
Gerald von Riva stand vor dem Großmeister der Flammenrose. Der Mann stellte die große Partei gegen die Anderlinge dar und zeigte dies auch. Sein Trupp hatte gerade den Sumpf geräumt und dem Hexer und Siegfried viel Arbeit gespart. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch war die Sache für Gerald klar.  
Er mochte Jacques de Aldersberg nicht. Alles an ihm schrie Gefahr. Auch wenn er sich höfflich gab und mit Wissen über Gerald und allem anderen prahlte.  
 _"Siegfried, schließt euch meiner Gefolgschaft an, wir ziehen zurück nach Wyzima."_  
 _"Jawohl, Großmeister._  
 _Gerald. Ich komme so schnell ich kann zurück."_  
Und wieder stand er allein bis über die Knie im Dreck.  


Ƣ

  
Wieso musste er nur immer Recht behalten. De Wett war ein Schwein, keine Frage, und die Mühe nicht Wert. Der Orden hing tiefer mit drin als er befürchtete und trotzdem hatte er sie unterstützt. Zumindest in den Augen aller anderen, für ihn selbst hatte er nur Siegfried unterstützt. Er sehnte sich nicht nach dem Moment, an dem er sichere Beweise hatte und die Welt des Ritters einstürzen würde. Aber das musste sie, er wird seine Hilfe brauchen.  
Da alte Herrenhaus beherbergte die letzte Stätte der Salamandra und dort wird es enden. Mutanten, überall. Hirnlos und willenlos warfen sie sich ihm entgegen. Auch die Weiße Rayla.  


Ƣ

  
_"Da seid ihr ja! Ich hatte schon befürchtet ihr hättet es nicht geschafft."_  
 _"So einfach bin ich nicht zu töten."_  
 _"Habt ihr …es erledigt?"_  
 _"Ja, die Salamandra sind tot. Aber es gibt noch jemanden hinter ihnen und das wird euch nicht gefallen."_  
 _"Wer ist es?"_  
 _"Es ist der Großmeister de Aldersberg."_  
Gerald konnte sehen wie die Säulen brachen und die Seele des Ritters ungebremst auf den Boden aufklatschte.  
 _"Das kann nicht sein. Ihr lügt!"_  
 _"Es gibt Beweise, Siegfried. Ich würde es nicht sagen, wenn ich nicht absolut sicher wäre."_  
Der Ritter senkte das Haupt und starrte fassungslos auf den Boden. Nach einem Kontrollblick auf ihr Umfeld, legte er einen Arm um den Blonden und hob sein Kinn an.  
 _"Werdet ihr mir helfen Siegfried?"_  
 _"Es war nie der Orden der das Chaos schürte, es war allein der Großmeister. Er hat alles verraten für was die Flammenrose steht. Ich werde ihm zeigen was es bedeutet ein Ritter zu sein. Ich werde an eurer Seite kämpfen Gerald und ihn zu Fall bringen!"_  
Ein Feuer brannte in seinen Augen und es wollte Gerechtigkeit.  
 _"Gut. Wir müssen zurück nach Wyzima…"_  
 _"Ich habe beim Steg ein Boot gesehen."_  
 _"Wir treffen uns dort."_  
Und der Ritter lief los, es war wie immer eine Freude ihn in der schweren Rüstung rennen zu sehen.  


Ƣ

  
Foltest schien erstaunt, aber nicht geschockt. Umso erstaunter war Siegfried, als der König ihn mit Großmeister betitelte.  
Er kämpfte sich an Geralds Seite durch die Straßen und an einem Zeugl vorbei, bis sie vor dem Tempel standen. Der Hexer köpfte gerade den letzten Riesen-Mutanten als ein Fluchen sein Ohr erreichte.  
 _"Verdammt! Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein!"_  
Der Ritter stützte sich auf sein Schild, eine Blutspur an seinem Bein.  
 _"Langsam! Legt euch hin Siegfried."_  
 _"Abermals bin ich vor einer großen Schlacht am Bein verwundet."_  
 _"Das macht nichts. Ich werde mich ihm stellen."_  
Eine Hand packte ihn an Arm bevor er in den Tempel ging.  
 _"Gerald, lasst euch nicht töten."_  
Er nahm die Hand in seine und führte sie an seine Lippen.  
 _"Wartet auf mich, ich komme wieder."_  


Ƣ

  
Es war erstaunlich ruhig im Tempel für einen Kampf zwischen einem Hexer und dem Großmeister. Siegfried kam nur mit Mühe voran, dabei hatte er bereits den Großteil seiner Rüstung zurückgelassen. Er fand den Hexer in dem kleinen Tempelgarten mitten im Gebäude. Jacques de Aldersberg war auch da. Sie sahen aus als würden sie schlafen und die strahlende Sonne genießen. Er setzte sich neben den Hexer, nahm seine Hand und wartete.  
In der Eis-Illusion wurde Gerald warm. Ein Gefühl der Hoffnung wuchs in ihm und er begutachtete seine rechte Hand.  
 _"Das ist der Ritter, er hat ein Auge auf euch."_  
Triss sagte es mit so viel Abscheu wie sie nur konnte.  
 _"Triss…?"_  
 _"Ich weiß von eurer kleinen Wiedersehen-Feier im Schloss."_  
 _"Wir besprechen das später, ich muss mich um den Großmeister kümmern."_  
Auf diese Unterhaltung freute er sich nicht.  


Ƣ

  
_"Ah, Gerald. Ihr seid wach!"_  
 _"Rittersporn? Wo ist de Aldersberg?"_  
 _"Ein paar Meter entfernt, tot."_  
 _"Was ist passiert? Wie lange war ich weg?"_  
 _"Ähm, etwa zwei Tage. Siegfried hat auf euch aufgepasst, bis die Pflicht rief. Er war eben noch hier._  
 _Hört ich habe… mit Triss."_  
 _"Ja, ihr habt uns beobachtet. Wirst du das auch in deine Ballade einbauen?"_  
 _"Ich weiß nicht ob es den Menschen gefällt, wenn der Held plötzlich mit dem Ritter ins Bett steigt. Sie haben, erfahrungsgemäß, die holde Maid lieber."_  
 _"Es mag nicht die schönste oder größte Rose sein, aber sie blüht aus voller Kraft und mit einer Sinfonie der roten Farben. Sie wird den Kopf niemals abwenden und auf jedem Boden gedeihen."_  
 _"Rose!? Ihr solltet öfter frei sprechen. Es macht euch sogar zu etwas wie ein Dichter."_  
 _"Rittersporn, seid still. Ich muss zum König."_  
 _"Sicher. Eine Frage noch, wie geht es jetzt weiter?"_  
 _"Tja, ich werde meine Belohnung vom König holen. Die Hexer Geheimnisse sind wieder sicher. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich erst jetzt anfange zu leben."_  
 _"Vom Tode wieder auferstanden, eine Stadt im Chaos bezwungen, unzählige Monster getötet und ihr seht dies als Leben?"_  
 _"Für mich ist es das. Ich sollte mich auf den Weg machen."_  
 _"Ihr solltet Triss meiden, sie dachte ich merke es nicht, aber sie will euch den Hals umdrehen. Sie hat die Kenntnis über eure Beziehungen mit Zähne knirschen aufgenommen."_  
 _"Glaubt mir Rittersporn, es waren noch andere. Nicht umsonst schreien die Adligen wenn sie mich sehen."_  
 _"Ein Hexer! Versteckt eure Frauen! Oh ja, das hörte ich bereits. Sie können gleich die Ritter dazu dichten."_  
 _"Das ist nur eine Ausnahme. Für besonders Keusche Brüder."_  


Ƣ

  
Auf den Straßen liefen die Kinder durcheinander und stoppten um den Fremden anzustarren. Die weißen Haare glänzten in der Mittagssonne, als er aus dem Tempel trat.  
 _"Das sehe ich nicht ein! Ihr haltet euch von uns fern!"_  
Die Stimme einer genervten Hexe schallte in Wyzima. Ein Hund zog den Schwanz ein und rannte winselt in die nächste dunkle Ecke.  
Triss meckerte auf den Menschen ein, der sichtbar sprachlos reagierte. Beim genaueren Hinsehen, erkannte Gerald den neuen Großmeister. In feiner Robe mit einem bandagierten Bein, ohne Rüstung hätte er ihn beinah nicht erkannt.  
Als der Hexer sich nährte verstummte die Hexe und setzte ein neutrales Gesicht auf, mit einer süßlichen Stimme fragte sie.  
 _"Gera…"_  
 _"Wie geht es euch?"_  
Preschte der Ritter vor, das Bein hatte mehr abbekommen als angenommen, er humpelte.  
Gerald schenkte ihm ein lächeln und öffnete seine Arme. Es kam zu keiner Umarmung, was ihn ärgerte.  
 _"Alles ok. Wie geht’s dem Bein?"_  
 _"Der Schnitt war etwas tiefer als der letzte, aber es wird wieder."_  
 _"Ihr solltet vorsichtiger sein."_  
 _"Vielleicht könntet ihr mir einen besseren Kampfstil zeigen."_  
 _"Ich fürchte das würde zu lange dauern, ihr solltet die Wunde diesmal vollständig verheilen lassen."_  
Die Hexe räusperte sich laut und die beiden Männer sahen zu ihr.  
 _"Triss, ich verstehe das ihr sauer seid, aber ich muss mich dafür nicht rechtfertigen. Siegfried hat euch bisher nicht gekannt, konzentriert euren Zorn auf mich."_  
 _"Ich weiß, dass es nicht bringt, aber ich fühle mich verraten Gerald. Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht mehr an eurer Seite kämpfen werde, aber ich werde mich erstmal zurückziehen."_  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie mit einem Teleportations-Zauber.  
 _"Es…tut mir leid, ich wollte keinen Ärger zwischen euch sähen."_  
Gerald lachte.  
 _"Das habt ihr nicht, es war lange ein unbesprochenes Thema. Was werdet ihr jetzt tun?"_  
Siegfried sah zu Boden und antwortete kaum hörbar.  
 _"Der König bot mir den Posten des Großmeisters an, mir wurde nie eine größere Ehre zuteil."_  
 _"Kommt mit mir."_  
Er konnte es an seiner Körpersprache ablesen, es war was er gefragt werden wollte. Auch wenn er ihn geschockt ansah.  
 _"Ich- Ich bin ein Mensch und habe mein ganzes Leben im Orden gelebt. Ich wäre euch keine Hilfe."_  
 _"Und dennoch mache ich euch dieses Angebot. Ihr sagtet es fühlt sich leer an, als Hexer ist es mir frei mit wem ich reise."_  
Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Ritters und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
 _"Ich möchte euch die Welt zeigen, ihr seid zu gut für den Orden."_  
 _"Ich könnte das heilige Feuer niemals verlassen, doch ich… ich werde euch folgen Gerald. Von hier für immer."_  
Damit war es beschlossen. Er brauchte sich nicht mehr verstecken, wenn sie auf der Straße standen.  
Ein kleiner Junge blieb nehmen ihnen stehen und starrte sie an, seine Mutter kurz hinter ihnen. Der Hexer zwinkerte ihm zu und küsste den Mann der neben ihm stand. Seine Mutter stand versteinert mit offenem Mund da, bis sie seinen Arm ergriff und ihn wegzog. Siegfried brach den Kuss und atmete schwer.  
 _"Jetzt könnte ich sowieso nicht mehr zurück, ich habe das Keuschheitsgelübde öffentlich gebrochen."_  
 _"Sie werden mich verteufeln. Ich habe die letzte Rose der Flamme gestohlen."_  
END 


End file.
